Hoodie
by bamfhowell
Summary: Phil goes away for holiday after his birthday and Dan decides to wear the hoodie he got for Phil on his birthday.


It's been a week now since Phil's birthday. Phil had one of the best birthdays yet. He got to spend some quality time together with his boyfriend of three years. He even got to see his parents which made him really happy as he never got to see them.

Now it was that time of year when Phil went to Florida for a week. Phil was going on holiday with his family. Phil was very excited about it but he was also sad to be leaving as he was meant to be leaving without his boyfriend. Phil never liked going places without him, as Dan usually never did well with being alone in the apartment for so long.

"Promise you'll Skype me as soon as you get there?" Dan asked as he watched Phil zip up his suitcase. It was a Saturday morning, early in the morning, around 5 o'clock. Phil would be leaving to go to the airport in just a few minutes. Dan didn't want him to leave though.

Phil chuckled and looked over at Dan. "You know I will," he said.

"Phil." Dan warned as he stared at him.

Phil sighed and then he walked over to Dan. "I promise. I'll Skype you as soon as we get to the beach house in Florida, okay?" Phil told him.

Dan took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay." He whispered.

Phil smiled and wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him closer.

Dan looked up at him with sad eyes. "I hate that you're leaving," he whined.

"You'll be fine, I promise. It's only for a week," Phil assured him.

"Yeah, but a week feels like a month for me," Dan said with a pout.

Phil rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You've gone through a week without me before. You can manage another week without me. You'll be fine," he whispered.

"Ugh. I don't like the thought of living in this apartment without you AND I have to do the radio show all by myself. I hate being by myself like this," Dan mumbled.

"You've done it by yourself before." Phil said, shrugging his shoulders.

"That doesn't mean I like doing it by myself," Dan said.

Phil rolled his eyes. "I'm really sorry, love. But, I have to go or else I'll miss the flight," Phil told him. Phil kissed him again. He frowned when Dan didn't kiss him back. "Dan." Phil whispered. He kissed him until Dan started kissing him back. Dan smiled into the kiss. Phil finally pulled away, smiling as he stared at Dan. "I love you." Phil whispered.

Dan nodded. "I love you, too," he whispered back. He let out a sigh as he looked up at Phil, biting his lip slightly. "You better get going. I really don't want you to miss your flight."

Phil nodded. "Okay," he said. He finally let go of Dan. He reached over and grabbed his suitcase, pulling it off the bed. "I will Skype you as soon as I get there, okay?" Phil told him.

Dan nodded again. "Okay. Have fun in Florida, but not too much fun," he warned playfully.

Phil smiled. "Be careful and have fun on the radio show tomorrow," he said.

"I will. You'll watch, right?" Dan asked nervously.

Phil rolled his eyes as he looked over at Dan. "Obviously. Come on, you don't even have to ask, you know that I'll watch you no matter what!" He said.

Dan let out a laugh and slowly nodded. "Yes sir," he said.

"Okay, I really gotta go. Love you Bear," Phil said. He kissed Dan once more before he finally grabbed everything he needed and walked out of his bedroom.

Dan sighed and then he plopped down on Phil's bed. He groaned and then he lay down onto the bed. He grabbed one of Phil's pillows and hid his face in his hands.

Dan was not looking forward to spending the week alone, without Phil.

It was the next day and Dan was getting ready to leave the apartment to go to the BBC to do his and Phil's radio show. Luckily, he was able to get one of his friends, PJ, to fill in for Phil so he wouldn't have to do it alone. Dan was thankful that PJ was coming all the way to London to help him do this. He wasn't as nervous as he was before.

PJ was one of his best friends so he knew that he was going to have a good time, though, he was still going to miss Phil. That's for sure. Nobody could replace Phil. Not even PJ.

Dan was just walking out of his room; his hair was straightened and he was now fully dressed and ready to leave the apartment for the night. It was almost 6:30 now.

Dan had gotten up late today, which he usually never did on the night before the radio show, but he had stayed up all night, preparing for tonight's radio show. It was going to be a fun show. He knew that Phil would be proud of him for doing this. Dan didn't lie in the hallway like he usually did whenever Phil left, so that was progress.

Dan bit his lip nervously as he walked down the hallway and went to Phil's room. He looked in and sighed sadly. He then nervously walked into Phil's room. He looked around for a few seconds and then he noticed that Phi's closet was still opened. He walked over to it. He went to shut it but he stopped when he saw a yellow hoodie that looked familiar.

"Wait a second…" Dan began to say. He blinked a few times.

Dan reached over and gently pulled the hoodie off the hanger. He turned it around and took a deep breath when he saw that it was the hoodie that he had gotten Phil for his birthday. Dan had gotten him an 'Adventures Time' hoodie that had the face of Jake on it. Phil had loved it and wore it every day for the past week. Dan was even a little surprised that he had left it home. Though, Phil was going to Florida where it would be sunny.

Dan held onto the hoodie for a few seconds, staring at it. It still smelt like Phil still.

Phil had only been gone for a day so far but this hoodie definitely reminded him of Phil, that was for sure. Dan bit his lip before he finally put the hoodie on. Surely, wearing Phil's hoodie wouldn't hurt too much? Dan shook his head. He turned around and then he finally walked out of Phil's bedroom and walked out of the apartment, after grabbing everything.

Dan was just walking into the BBC and was getting to the studio, where PJ was waiting outside for him. "PJ, hey!" Dan greeted as he walked up to him.

PJ looked over and smiled when he saw him. "Dan!" Dan walked up to him and they gave each other a friendly hug. Dan smiled once they pulled away from the hug.

"Thanks for doing this, Peej. It really means a lot to me," Dan said.

PJ shook his head. "Come on, you know I'd do anything for you... and Phil," he whispered.

Dan nodded. "I know. I'm just so glad I don't have to do the radio show by myself," he said.

PJ blinked a few times when he looked at Dan and immediately knew that the hoodie he was wearing was the one that he gave to Phil, which surprised him a little.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Dan asked.

PJ sighed. "Isn't that the hoodie that you got Phil for his birthday?" He asked curiously.

Dan bit his lip. "Maybe," he mumbled. He shrugged his shoulders. He went to walk into the studio but PJ grabbed Dan's arm and pulled him back. "PJ." Dan groaned.

"Come on. What's going on, Dan?" PJ asked calmly.

Dan looked over at him. "What's the big deal? I'm just wearing his hoodie," he mumbled.

PJ crossed his arms against his chest as he stared at him.

Dan sighed. "It helps, okay? He's only been gone for a day and I miss him like crazy. I slept in his bloody bed last night. Give me a break," he grumbled.

PJ laughed and shook his head. "Alright, alright. I'd probably do the same thing if I were you, to be honest. Let's just do this radio show and have some fun, yeah?" He suggested.

Dan nodded. "I have everything planned out." Dan said. He grabbed PJ's arm and then he led him into the studio. "And, here we are!" Dan exclaimed as they walked into the studio. PJ smiled as he looked around. Dan stopped and pulled out his phone when he felt his phone vibrate. He opened his phone and smiled when he saw he had a text from Phil.

**To: Dan**

**From: Phil**

_Hey, have fun on the radio show tonight. I'll be watching, love you! x_

"Hey, who texted you?" PJ asked as he looked over at Dan.

Dan sighed happily. "Phil. He's such an idiot, but I love him anyways." He whispered.


End file.
